


Uncovering the Flowers

by anxiouslyfred



Series: Flowers For Scars Soulmates [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: FLOWER SOULMATES, M/M, Soulmate AU, mentions of house fires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: Logan was always certain he'd recognise his soulmate. Derek was just as certain. Only one was believed by others, but the other ended up being the one correct.Deceit is Derek
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Flowers For Scars Soulmates [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564027
Kudos: 103





	Uncovering the Flowers

Derek was used to people staring but he definitely wasn't used to the heavy sorrow which settled in Logan's eyes as he took in the flowers covering half his face.

He'd always thought it was a good thing. Nobody could miss someone with scars this bad on their face and the flowers were equally noticeable. Derek knew finding his soul mate should be easy and immediately recognisable.

Then why was Logan running a hand down his own cheek that couldn't be as marred as his soul mates was?

"Can I talk to you for a moment, Derek? Preferably alone." the words sounded forced, as though Logan both wanted and didn't want to have the conversation he was requesting.

Derek paused for a moment analysing the man in front of him. "Sure. Shall we use my room?"

He was having a small get together after making friends with Virgil and Roman and had suggested they bring a few other friends and their soul mates with them. So far he wasn't sure what to make of Logan although everything he'd heard was that he was smart, serious and somehow certain he'd know his soul mate despite having no visible flowers or scars.

Again Logan was rubbing the cheek that would have scars if he were Derek's soul mate and it was becoming annoying. "If you're about to ask if I know my soul mate you're going to be disappointed."

"No I wasn't I was just, well... I actually don't know how to start except I am your soul mate." Logan was clearly nervous but the visible hesitation, basically bracing for rejection, didn't stop Derek from bursting into laughter.

"You really think I'm going to just believe that? Can't you see what's on my face but quite clearly not reflected on yours?" Derek scoffed, swiping his own cheek for emphasis.

Logan took a deep breath after that, squaring his shoulders. "No I don't but I want to tell you why: Why my scars got covered and hopefully explain enough for you to understand."

The seriousness was what made him pause, taking in both the covered hurt and the mild desperation to be heard the was only just discernable on Logan's face."Okay. I'll listen but this sounds like one hell of a tale given I've had these flowers since I was 4."

"You're three years younger than me?" Logan asked momentarily distracted before shaking his head to refocus. "My family home caught on fire when I was seven, between my room and any escape routes. The fire brigade managed to get me out through the window but not before I lost this eye and had scaring covering this side of my face." Derek just nodded, knowing the issues he had with seeing through the eye surrounded by flowers would come from that although it did still work to a degree.

" That would explain me having the flowers but not how you now visibly have normal skin over your entire face." he replied, prompting further explanation he hoped.

Logan nodded, adjusting his glasses and tie. "The easiest explanation for that is that children are cruel and after a year of being called all manner of things from roast chicken to captain redbeard I just wanted it to stop."

"So you covered the scars?" Derek offered, knowing how harsh teenagers and children can be when mimicking their parents judgemental views. It was one of the reasons he mislead and lied so often to strangers.

"So my parents let me choose; either change schools for one which we knew wouldn't challenge my intelligence in the way I needed or go through the process of getting the scars covered and hope that would stop the worst of the bullying. I'm a lover of learning so I chose to have the scars covered. " Logan expanded, now gazing so hopefully at Derek both waiting for judgement and hoping for acceptance.

Derek paused for a moment, taking in the information and reevaluating beliefs he'd long held. "Can I have time to get to know you slowly?" he finally asked, not wanting to reject someone he had just met but not trusting the light to reveal the last shadows left from his scars being covered up.

Relief blossomed over Logan's face along with hope returning again where it fell during the pause. "That would be perfect. Please can we?"

"Of course. How about coffee tomorrow? And we can enjoy the party tonight too." Derek offered already turning as he spoke.

"Okay then, do you have a coffee shop in mind?" Logan checked trailing after him even as their friends threw some odd looks in his direction.


End file.
